Beginner's Guide
Welcome to the Beginner's Guide, adventurers~! - The Fantastic Frontier Wikia's Team The Beginner's Guide will educate you, the adventurers, on how to get started in the game of Fantastic Frontier. These brief guidances may range from discussions of gold farming methods, to what equipment you should buy in order to progress through the game or to understand major concepts in-game essential to your progression and experience in the game, Fantastic Frontier. We hope that you benefit in some ways or another after reading particular parts you may not understand~ Before we'll begin, we'll like to point out the following things: * If this is your first time playing Fantastic Frontier, was a Tutorial presented to you to understand the basic concepts of Fantastic Frontier? If not, click on this word --> Tutorial * If you are in Topple Town at the moment or about to head back to it, have you interacted with Helpful Harris in Topple Town to give you some answers on potential questions you may have in mind regarding activities outside of exploring the world of Fantastic Frontier? * Keep in mind that the Beginner's Guide is very long. ''If you really don't like to scroll through a very long article and be lost trying to find the information you want to know, we will give you the convenience of sections (headings & subheadings) to take you to different parts of the guide that you had chosen~ Overview Upon joining Fantastic Frontier for the first time, you'll probably have no idea on what you should do in the Frontier. The map appears to be massive by the fogs that suppress your vision range, dangers appear to be around in almost every corner, and fellow adventurers interact with their surroundings. An adventurer needs a goal and that goal can range anywhere from making gold to exploring the world around you. What question(s) do you have in mind? Questions That This Guide Will Go In-Depth With: # How do I earn gold fast in order to progress through the game? # How do I equip armor pieces, tools, and/or equipment that I had purchased to benefit myself? # How do I sell the loots that I had collected from my adventures? # How does the time cycle work in-game? What should I be wary of at certain day phases? # What are the damage-type (classes) available in-game? What are their pros and cons of each damage-type? What should I particularly focus on? # What are other activities other than exploring that I can do to progress in-game? # What armor pieces/sets should I particularly aim for that best suits my needs? # Can I reskin/dye armor/equipment and/or unlock skins for certain items? Questions and Answers Question #1 * ''How do I earn gold fast in order to progress through the game? It is likely that you are asking this in order to acquire the best kind of equipment and gear available in the Frontier. There are various ways that you can do to earn efficiently, but not fast enough for you to reduce the amount of time spent grinding. If you really wanted to farm quickly and efficiently at the same time, it is recommended for you to be midway or almost to end-game content in terms of progression to earn gold fast quickly without consuming a lot of time. If you want to see particular moneymaking methods of interests, try reading the article, "List of Moneymaking Methods". Keep in mind that it's 'unfit' and may not guide you properly. Question #2 * How do I equip armor pieces, tools, and/or equipment that I had purchased to benefit myself? To equip armor pieces and/or equipment, you must open up your inventory and click on the item that you want to equip by left-clicking. Then, right click on the selected equipment and click 'Equip'. To equip weapons and/or tools, same process. Left-click on the tool/weapon you want to equip and right-click on it and press 'Equip'. If for some reasons, the Equip GUI does not pop up, it is suggested to rejoin the game. If rejoining does not fix the issue, it is suggested to play a different game in the Roblox platform for approximately around 3-10 minutes before rejoining Fantastic Frontier to see if it works again. If that still doesn't work, try spamming the equip button after right-clicking the item that you want to equip. Question #3 * How do I sell the loots that I had collected from my adventures? To sell your loot that was collected during your adventures, you will need to visit one of the two sanctuaries of the Frontier; Topple Town or The Town of Right and Wrong. If you were to go to Topple Town, you must head to the entrance in front of Topple Hill, and from there, you should find a big raccoon named Big Box. You are then expected to interact with Big Box in order to get a pop-up screen labeled as "Item Selling" where you can now sell your loots. The Sell button will sell the specific highlighted item that you selected, while the Sell All Button will sell the specific highlighted item that you had selected. For example, if you were to have 3 Ratdog Teeth and press/click the Sell All Button, it will automatically sell all of the Ratdog Teeth in your inventory. If you were to go to The Town of Right and Wrong, you must head to the fountain and look at the front entrance of the Illusionary Inn/The Inn Behind All Those Doors. You will then see a red panda known as Little Chelli. Just like Big Box, he is also a selling vendor that allows you to sell their loot. Most items are typically sold around 10% of its buying price. This does not, however, mean that you should keep items that you don't need, since most collectibles have no use other than to be sold, and there is no trade system in the game. Question #4 * How does the time cycle work in-game? What should I be wary of at certain day phases? The day cycle works the same way real-life day cycles works. However, daytime in Fantastic Frontier lasts for 15 minutes while nighttime in Fantastic Frontier lasts for 5 minutes. A definite precaution that you should be wary of is that more dangerous mobs will appear at nighttime, capable of killing you in matters of seconds if you're not properly equipped or prepared! Question #5 * What are the damage-type (classes) available in-game? What are their pros and cons of each damage-type? What should I particularly focus on? Fantastic Frontier currently has three different playstyles: Melee, Ranged, and Magic. Due to how Fantastic Frontier is designed, Ranged is considered the best choice for endgame due to its high damage per second. However, the ammo will cost you tons of gold if used improperly, and endurance (an effect that decreases the amount of stamina attacks use) is required to deal maximum damage, something not easily available to beginners. It should be noted that the magic class is not well suited for endgame, but can work well for newer players as it removes the cost of bullets (which can be substantial if you don't have a lot of gold), while still allowing you to deal damage from a distance. It is still advised to swap out magic for a different damage type later. Melee is not advised for beginner players until they begin to understand and strategize while they are venturing in the Frontier, as it forces its users to fight up close to mobs that could potentially deal massive damage. Daggers can still have a usage during the early stages of progression. When swung they cause the players to dash, allowing you to move quickly and avoid getting hit. Although having low damage, daggers can attack many enemies multiple times, up to five times if you are fortunate enough and a good dagger can deal more DPS (damage per second) than a greatsword, although this may require using large amounts of stamina. The basic daggers, from Bronze to Onyx, can be bought from Hunter Jack in Topple Town. Daggers will stop being useful once you progress further in the game to do its lackluster damage, and will then become only useful for using its dash to move faster. Question #6 * What are other activities other than exploring that I can do to progress in-game? There are various activities that you can do (other than exploring) to progress through the game. * Fishing '''- If you plan on taking on the profession of fishing, you will need to have a fishing rod. Fishing is not a very reliable money source but is relatively safe. Fishing Rods can be purchased from two vendors; Luhr and Martin the Carp. Luhr sells the cheaper and basic rods that enable players to begin fishing while Martin the Carp sell the expensive and advanced rods that will better increase the catch rate, as well as getting rarer fishes. In order to find Luhr, the player is expected to head past Hunter Jack's shop. After passing by the shop, the player should take a left, instead of taking the bridge in order to find Luhr near the small docks of Topple Lake. Topple Lake contains a variety of common fishes, as well as having a few rare fishes lurking in the waters. The fishes that you are most likely to catch in Topple Lake would be the Stanfish, Mudfish, and the Bass. You will still occasionally catch Sand Slimes and Conglomerates as well. In order to find rarer fishes, the player is expected to venture further into the Frontier, entering dangerous areas such as The Pits or the Frigid Waste. In order to find Martin the Carp, the player is expected to head down into Rubble Spring, the place where the waterfall of Topple Lake enters, being lead into many streams and rivers. Martin the Carp can be found specifically in the spring (lake) of Rubble Spring, on his porch of the cottage. From there, players can purchase better fishing rods from Martin the Carp once they have enough gold. A tip for those of you willing to spend 5,000 gold to travel to The Town of Right and Wrong via Captain Finnegan's airship (Located up the left pathway by the pickaxe shop, or next to the armor shop in Topple Town) is that you can fish in the fountain located in The Town of Right and Wrong. Despite catching Sand Slimes and other common fishes in the fountain, there is a rare chance of reeling in a Jerryfish, a rare fish that is worth 100,000 gold if sold to a selling vendor. * '''Harvesting - Harvestables are scattered throughout the Frontier, while players search for them in order to harvest them. This is considered to be one of the profitable methods of obtaining gold, but is not very reliable as rarer harvestables tend to based off on the player's 'luck'. There are a few good methods for harvesting harvestable that can earn you close to 100,000 gold. A suggested route is to head up to Topple Lake and go down the hill on the left side of the Ancient Castle/Stone/Forest Bridge. From there, you will find a cave passageway known as Clamstack Cave that may contain up to at least 12 Clamstacks that spawn inside the cave. Each Clamstack is sold for 2,500 gold, making it a quick profitable way to obtain gold. Another popular alternative is by heading to Celestial Field and can be accessed through ground travel. An easier way to get there is by taking the airship to The Town of Right and Wrong and head out to the fields, collecting Sun Flowers and Moon Flowers (which sell for 2,000 gold each) that are seen throughout the fields, although keep in mind that other mobs will attack you if you are not careful. * Monster Hunting - If you are new to this game, you will probably be very excited about purchasing a set of armor and a sword, and then venturing out into the great unknown to have epic fights against monsters, gaining loot and gear in the process. Unfortunately, to start Fantastic Frontier well, you will have to adopt a very different playstyle, one that is different from the way you might play other similar games. The most important thing to know is that as a beginner, most mobs in the game will kill you in one hit, making you lose all unequipped items in your inventory (except for a select few such as ammunition and Firefly Stones). If you see any non-humanoid figures, it would be in your best interests to 'run for the hills'. Warning Willy should not be ignored! Unlike most other games on Roblox, you should probably not spend your money on any ore-based sets or weapons. A greatsword of any tier won't help you much if your armor gives any less than 80 defense, which is not achievable using any ore-based sets. Instead, a ranged weapon should be your first priority, as it will give you a fighting chance against some of the weaker mobs. Hunter Jack will sell you a crossbow for 10,000 gold, which does 30 damage per hit. You can, of course, also save directly for a stronger weapon or even magic, but do know that the cheapest magic costs 750,000 gold and is not much stronger than the crossbow without damage boosts (its base damage is 60, the same as the crossbow if you use the bolts sold by Arbewhy). Completing the Arnold Slime Quest will start you off nicely with a Pipe Rifle, a gun that does 140 damage per shot, which is normally worth 350,000 gold. Simply click on the link provided for a guide for that quest. Keep in mind that you're not limited to ranged playstyle, so if you prefer to use magic and/or swords to hunt down monsters, you do you! A general guide to fighting is as follows: *# Usually, the more health a mob has, the better its loot. It will usually be worth your time to kill a very tanky mob (unless that mob happens to be the Red Croc Man). *# The most efficient way to kill any mob is to get it in a position where it cannot attack you. You can attack from a high place to avoid damage from most melee mobs, but be careful of certain, dangerous mobs such as the Inspector and Otherworldly Dollhunter! *# Avoid getting hit at all costs. Even if you have a stronger set of armor than any ore-based set, a hit from a stronger mob will still take away a large portion of your maximum health. Health does not regenerate naturally! *# If a mob moves faster than you, you can bait out its attack, then quickly run backward, giving you time and distance to run or attack back. *# All attacks consume stamina. You should manage your stamina carefully, especially if you need to sprint in order to outrun a mob. *# Fighting melee is, in essence, trading your health for the monster's, unless you are extremely skilled. Since monsters are usually much tankier than players, this is generally a bad deal for beginners. * Mining - If you plan on taking a profession of mining, you will need to have a pickaxe. Pickaxes can be purchased from Benny Oreman in his shop at Topple Town. In order to get there, it is expected for you to head up the slope behind the Red Ogre Inn and it would be the first building you will see on the right, marked with a pickaxe sign. The value of the pickaxe does not affect how many ores you will get or whether you can mine the ores or not, but more expensive pickaxes tend to increase the mining speed. For this reason, it is suggested to buy a cheaper pickaxe if you are having trouble obtaining gold. In Topple Town, there are a couple of mines that players have access to. One mine can be found near the waterfall of Topple Lake, where the Ancient Miner is seen laying on the ground, one secret mine that is accessible by jumping into a leaf-covered gap behind several buildings leaning to the castle walls of the purchasable Castle Home or by entering the rock opening, and lastly, one behind Benny Oreman's shop, accessible by ladder and ground travel and is considered to be the safest mining spot out of the three. Alternative mining spots that you can head to include Greenhorn Grove and Blackrock Mountain. Greenhorn Grove has a small mining area if the player takes the pathway leading downwards into the grove. This is considered to be slightly safer than heading to Blackrock Mountain, a place notorious for being infested by tons of mobs. Blackrock Mountain does have its benefits as it is home to the Black Ants and in that particular location, players are able to mine coals, emeralds, and gold ores, as well as other ores scattered throughout the areas of Blackrock Mountain. It is suggested to target gold, onyx, ruby, sapphire, and emerald deposits as these are worth the most. In order to make the most out of what you had mined, return back to Topple Town and head to the area where the blacksmith (Reus the Smith) can be found at. You can use the outdoor furnace provided in Topple Town and smelt the mined ores into bars with the usage of coals. You can also use the anvil to craft the bars into ore-based armor sets, although this will not increase the value after it had been crafted into an armor piece. Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald cannot be smelted and is expected to be sold right away after finding Big Box or Little Chelli. Question #7 * What armor pieces/sets should I particularly aim for that best suits my needs? Armor is considered to be controversial, as enemies tend to deal large amounts of damage, and even some of the better armor sets will not protect the wearer from many hits inflicted upon by the enemies of the Frontier. While choosing an armor set or piece, it is suggested to first decide on what you want to become. There are three damage types to choose from: Melee, Ranged, and Magic. Look farther below the page to see information on which you should choose. Once you have decided on a damage type that you want to specialize in, you should look for the armor set(s) suitable for that damage type, such as armor that boosts magic damage, or all types of damage. Using armor sets that only provide regeneration is not recommended, but could be beneficial due to the high amounts of damage inflicted by the enemies. A strong armor piece that fits into the Feet slot that can provide benefits for the player is the Spider Stilts, a rare drop from the Corrupted Wizard (Spider Boss) at Blackrock Mountain, as these stilts provide 40 jump power points, 7 walkspeed points, and 4 armor points. Jump Boots will also be suitable for beginner players if they plan on jumping over high-peaked areas or bumpy, rough landscapes. It is highly recommended for newer players to buy it as soon as possible as it allows much easier dodging of most enemy attacks. For armor sets, try focusing on the armor sets that will best be suited for your damage type. For example, magic users will focus on magic-based armor sets like the Wizard Robe sets, while ranged users will focus on ranged-based armor sets like the Dark Hunter Set. It is not suggested to craft or buy ore-based armor sets as it does not have any perks or eye-catching qualities that would benefit the players, deeming them as less useful than armor sets that are bought from vendors. The onyx set is far from the best set in the game! Note that defense is calculated as damage reduction, where each point will increase the level of damage from enemy attacks that is blocked. The more armor points a player has, the less damage reduction each point will give, which was implemented to keep the player from achieving ridiculous amounts of defense. This does not mean that using less armor will be more effective, though, as the large amount of points you have will still offer more protection than lower-tier armors. Regeneration will recover health by your total regeneration stat each second. For example, if a player were to have 4 regeneration points, they will heal 4 health points per second. Question #8 * Can I reskin/dye armor/equipment and/or unlock skins for certain items? No, there are no features in Fantastic Frontier that allows players to reskin and/or dye armor, equipment, and any other accessories and items. However, players may "unlock skins" for certain armor sets/pieces through progression and the amount of gold they had collected over their adventures. Some armor sets that players can "unlock skins" for is the Guild Knight with its Water and Fire variants, Spellbound Mage with its Ice and Fire variants, etc. Notes/Tips * Learn to dodge! * Use a variety of weapons and equipment! * Don't always go with a tanky route (doing the most damage and having the most armor)! * Do not craft ore-based armor sets in order to gain benefits. * Do not use armor sets that do not benefit your damage type in any way. For example, do not wear melee-based armor sets if you are a magic user, even if the armor gives more defense. * In order to teleport back to your home, open your Inventory and press the icon depicting a house. This will have a 20-minute cooldown, so make it count! * Quick tip to grinding; fishing and gathering is your best friend! Category:Lists and Guides Category:Public